


I am the Leader of the Liberator (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Series: The Gilbert and Servalan Song Book [5]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>After "I am the Captain of the Pinafore," from HMS Pinafore, by Gilbert and Sullivan</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Leader of the Liberator (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Blake  
I am the leader of the Liberator

All  
And a fearless leader too.

Blake  
You have made it very clear   
That you'd rather not be here  
But I need an expert crew.

All  
We've made it very clear  
That we'd rather not be here  
But he needs an expert crew.

Blake  
I shall fight the Federation  
With great determination  
No setback gives me pause  
I despise all propaganda  
Hard luck, Supreme Commander  
I never will renounce the Cause.

All  
What, never?

Blake  
No, never.

All  
What, never?

Blake  
Well, hardly ever.

All  
He never will renounce the Cause  
So give three cheers and one cheer more  
For the dauntless leader of the Liberator. (rpt)

Blake  
I am the leader of the Liberator

All  
And we're his eager crew.

Blake  
I intend to start offending  
And on you I am depending  
To help me out, its true.

All  
He intends to start offending  
And on us he is depending  
Too help him out, too true.

Blake  
So let's all get kitted up  
To begin the next cockup  
And common-sense eschew  
We can teleport right now  
Blow up something, anyhow  
And we'll never need a prompt rescue.

All  
What , never?

Blake  
No never.

All  
What, never?

Blake  
Well, hardly ever.

All  
We'll never need a prompt rescue?????  
So give three cheers and one cheer more  
For the optimistic leader of the Liberator.


End file.
